User blog:Alanomaly/Frédéric Bartholdi vs. Thomas Jefferson/Rap Meanings
Frédéric Bartholdi Let me sculpt out some rhymes for this third president. (Frédéric Bartholdi is a famous sculpter, mainly known for sculpting the Statue of Liberty for the United States. Here, Bartholdi is saying he will sculpt out rhymes for the Thomas Jefferson, the third president of the United States.) My statue's so popular there is a replica of it in my residence. (The United States repaid France, Bartholdi's home country, or, in this case, residence, by sending a miniature replica of the Statue of Liberty to them.) You couldn't show freedom if it weren't for me. (The Statue of Liberty is how America shows their freedom, so, had Bartholdi not sculted it, America could not show freedom.) You're getting some French disses from Bartholdi. (Bartholdi, as stated before, is from France. He is giving French disses to Jefferson.) There's no escaping being dependent from my rhymes. (Jefferson wrote the Declaration of Independence. Bartholdi is saying here that Jefferson can't escape the rhymes he is throwing out.) James Madison took the spot at the end of your time. (After Jefferson was done being president in 1809, he was succeeded by James Madison.) Thomas Jefferson Prepare yourself, Frédéric. You're going to be Aaron Burrned. (Jefferson is warning Bartholdi to be prepared. Aaron Burrn was the third vice president of the United States, serving during Jefferson's time. This is a pun on the last name "Burr", as it is used to say Bartholdi is going to be burned by Jefferson's rhymes.) You are getting taxed on your raps. You don't get another turn. (One of the main problems during this time was the British taxing America. Jefferson is going to tax Bartholdi for his raps, and also keep him from getting another turn.) I Declare that the Statue of Liberty was needed by me causing Independence. (A pun on the Declaration of Independence, Jefferson is saying the Statue of Liberty was needed after he wrote the Declaration of Independence, and him bringing independence to the states.) I'll bet you and get paid with my lawyer experience. (Lawyers are known to get paid really well. In this case, bet is the gamble type, meaning to get money. Jefferson had experience as a lawyer before becoming president. Frédéric Bartholdi Trust me, Jefferson. This is just a Général Rapp. (A pun on the French General Jean Rapp's name, who was a general in France during the French Revolutionary War, and this also being called a general rap.) When compared, what you did was a piece of crap. (Bartholdi is saying that when comparing the Statue of Liberty and the Declaration of Independence, the latter is a piece of crap.) I prefer a Square Union to a Facsimile copy. (Square Union holds a statue of Marquis de Lafayette, sculpted by Bartholdi. A facsimile copy is an exact copy of something, in this case, a facsimile copy of the Declaration. Bartholdi prefers his Square Union to the facsimile copy.) I've been doing statue work until I was dead at 70. (Bartholdi died at age 70, and had been sculting well until his death.) Thomas Jefferson I rediscovered the law of nature. ("Law of nature" in this case means natural rights, something Jefferson had worked on while in politics and government.) Your female statue's chest has obviously never matured. (The Statue of Liberty is a statue of a female, who does not have breasts from what we can see. Jefferson states this means she has not matured, or gone through puberty.) I'm a member of Congress, minister of your country. (While also having been president and a lawyer, Jefferson was in Congress. In 1785, Jefferson was a minister to France.) I have scientific knowledge of ethnography. (Jefferson studied ethnography, the study of culture and society.) Category:Blog posts